


Winter Formal

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, College, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heartbreak, High School, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), School Dances, Side Characters eventual mention, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, more to add eventual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Crossover Junjou and Sekai. Original male characters will be added just for spiciness. Alternate Universe.A school dance is among them. For the college and high school boys. Whom to ask? Whom to say yes to? Or fall in love with?  An ex? A friend? Someone you barely know in your same year or different year.MXMXM. Its an all boys school for the college and high school students.  I been meaning to write this for the past year too. Happy new year 01/01/21
Relationships: Asahina Kaoru/Isaka Ryuuichirou, Hatori Yoshiyuki/Yoshino Chiaki, Ijuuin Kyou/Takahashi Misaki, Ijuuin Kyou/Yanase Yuu, Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi, Kisa Shouta/Yukina Kou, Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune, Original male Characters - Relationship, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko, Takano Masamune/Yokozawa Takafumi, Yanase Yuu/Yoshino Chiaki
Kudos: 14





	Winter Formal

_Winter Formal_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekai ichi Hatsukoi or it's characters. Original male characters I own too._

_Just this fan fiction, which is my second crossover of both popular yaoi series._

_How to ask in going to the dance._

For the past month posters were splattered all over the school. Inside and outside. Including across the street the college campus. Which the schools are combined together for the last few years.

Misaki Takahashi, 16, wasn't sure if he was going to the dance. Dances weren't his thing. His classmate since middle school and good friend name Mikito, 16, wished for him to go. Especially as the college guys would be going and have a good time.

"Misaki, you can't do this to me." Mikito pouts giving him the cute puppy lip. "I bet there was someone you'd like to go with too.." nudging his arms giggling.

The red haired boy was surely right. Misaki sighed soon as his face reddened. The one he'd love to ask and go to the dance at some point, was his brother's best friend. He wasn't sure how in the world he fell in love with the older man.

On the senior floor of the high school building, students were going to their afternoon classes as soon as the bell rang. Out coming from his math class to his final class of the day was Shinobu. Walking behind him was a classmate of his, Reiko Andou. Reiko watched closely as the dirty blond haired male stopped at the water fountain. Instead of drinking water as he assumed, blue eyes watched as grey eyes looked up at the poster posted on the wall.

"Are you going to do the dance, Takatsuki-san?"

He wasn't aware someone was talking to him. Shinobu was in deep thought of the guy he's crushed for the last few years. Reiko snapped his fingers in trying to grab his attention. As it worked suddenly, he'd look his way, slightly pissed off.

"What the hell you want?"

Reiko growled pushing him against the wall. The two boys would have verbal fights over nonsense since their time in middle school. Few students caught what was going on. Not many paying mind to it. Except for Miyagi Yoh. The professor that stayed across the street majority of his days especially when he had classes to lecture, this day and time he was over at the high school returning few papers to his boss.

"Boys what's going on here?" He asks.

Shinobu looked up at his long time crush. Shaking his head he'd walk away from him. Especially as he didn't want to be late for class, as his dearly old father was standing beside Miyagi the whole time.

"Is something wrong with him, Andou-san?" The old man asks the young blond male.

Shrugging his shoulders he was told to just get to class. He does so but a bit curious of his classmate. The two boys had known each other since middle school. 

Just down the hallway in the senior floor, Takano Masumune suddenly was voted likely to win king of the winter formal. Honestly it wasn't to his liking. Thanking them with just a brief nod of his head, he was going back to his studies.

Takano, at just 17 years old was few of the smartest students in the senior class. The underclassmen liked and admired that of him. Especially one by the name of Ritsu.

Ritsu, 16 years old, a junior in secret would watch his upper classmen focus on what was in front of him. At this time before going to his class in the junior floor he wanted to see how his unrequited crush was doing.

"He's always too fixated on his books."

Takano had a feeling someone was watching him. Pretending to be looking over his notes he'd say something.

"Another admirer? Is this for the newspaper club or something!" 

Ritsu gasped. He'd make his presence shown. Looking down in shame for staring long at him. "Uh...I'm sorry...I should be going."

He makes it a run out of the library. Takano gets off his study chair. Going to the spot where he was being peeked on not to long ago. A falling book had caught his eye. Picking it up knowing it was something he was familiar and read to in the past.

"So this kid has been watching me for two years.." He opens the book. "His name is Ritsu Onodera." Slamming the book onto the table gathering his things to head back to his next and final class.

* * *

Classes being over for few students as they happily strolled out of the school. It being the high school or college campus. 

A small effeminate boy was waiting for his best friend. While waiting he looked over his proud photos. In the photography club he was able to take pictures of few things that was happening in both campuses. Someone from behind him tapped his shoulders.

"Those are beautifully done."

Rosy eyes looked behind him. A handsome smiling man joins him. The man by the name of Nowaki Kusama introduces himself.

"I just love those beautiful flowers you've taking pictures of."

"U--m....t--thank you." The small boy smiled a bit. "I didn't grow them it was a friend of mines. He's a proud member of the garden club."

"I'm working part time at a flower shop. I'd love to show him the many beautiful flowers we have at the shop. Your name is?"

Rosy eyes blinked a few times. "My name is Shiroh Javier. A junior at the school." 

For a while they talked. Exchanging contact information with each other. Not far from where they stood at was an older student. He didn't like what he was seeing honestly.

"So, Nowaki breaks up with me for that little thing..?" Though they agreed to separate for the time being he was bitter.

Javier's two friends had watched their interaction. Soon as Nowaki leaves they come up to their cute friend. Nickolas and Daichi were in awe how their sweet adorable friend was able to talk to as much people.

"Isn't he just so cute?" Daichi nudged his arms.

Nickolas caught on. He always had a feeling that Daichi was so in love with the cute pink eyed girly boy. "How about asking him to the dance that's coming up?"

Daichi's blue eyes blinking few times. He stops on his tracks looking back at the dark haired male. "I don't t---think so." In denial as much as he was in love with the cute boy. He believed there was no way Javier felt the same way for him, as he had for him.

* * *

At the college dorms in a shared room between Yuu and Chiaki, one of them wanted to ask the other to the dance. Though the other wasn't aware someone else had an eye for his long time crush.

"Chiaki, what do you think of the winter formal?" Yuu askes.

Putting down a book in hand looking over his friend. He could just scratch his cheeks, smiling a bit. "I'd love to go. I want to ask someone too."

Figuring it could be him, Yuu makes a fool of himself. He gets off his bed throwing himself on top of Chiaki. Just as he's about to profess his love, and ask him to the dance, someone was watching the whole ordeal.

Chiaki looked at their unexpected guest. Yuu's gaze follows too. Standing at the doorway was none other than Hatori. A little frustrated as he said these words.

"Get the fuck off him, Yanase!"

A little confused he doesn't do so. Chiaki tries pushing Yuu away from him. Soon as he did he runs to Hatori. Holding hands staring back at his best friend bowing his head. "O I'm sorry, Yuu...but Hatori and I are a couple."

Those words shook him. Getting off the bed he would grab his heavy coat, and shoes. Though as he was leaving looking back bitterly at him. The him of all people. Hatori.

"I hate you so much, Hatori!"

To be continued.

How was it? 

Please leave negative or positive feed backs. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a month already and what gets me people are interested in this fan fiction. It’s really made my day more happening. Especially their giving my ocs a chance to :p lol I’m just so happy tbh. Hmm, I’m thinking would anyone like his or her own characters/creation be part of this fiction? Please let me know down below. I don’t mind tbh. They can be rivals with my ocs or exes lol. My oc biographies will be written in second chapter too. The second chapter should be done around March. With this fic and my “Hickeys” fic I’ll take my time updating both.


End file.
